


A Very Fragrant Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Very Fragrant Christmas

"What is that smell?" Harry asked, screwing up his face. "It smells like feet."

Severus put his hand into his stocking and pulled out two small packages. "Stilton and Gorgonzola."

"You're going to eat that?"

Severus eyed the pile of sweets Harry had received in his stocking and Harry had the grace to blush.

"At least this smells good." Harry took the wrapper off his chocolate frog and inhaled deeply. "See?"

"Entirely too sweet."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe next year we ought to ask Father Christmas for something we both enjoy."

"Oh? What would that be?"

Harry grinned. "Lube."

"Perfect."


End file.
